Big Brother Hetalia bersama merpati
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Kehidupan para housemates di rumah Big Brother makin lama makin buruk. Jangan lupa saksikan terus kehidupan para housemates di rumah Big Bro. Dan siapakah sosok Big Bro yang sebenarnya? Day 1: Intoduction Of The Housemates.Maybe OOC & Typo..


**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya<br>BIG BROTHER © Trans TV& S*mpati maybe?**

**- Fiction-  
>BIG BROTHER HETALIA ( bersama merpati) © dark 130898<strong>

**Genre: Parody/ Humor**

**Rated: T untuk jaga-jaga**

**Character: **

**Germany**

**Italy**

**Japan**

**America**

**England**

**France**

**China**

Russia

**Roderich**

**Gilbert**

**Elizaveta**

Vash

Natalia

Matthew (?)

Peter

Lovino

Antonio

Big bro

***yang di-bold, artinya udah diperkenalkan di chapter ini.**

**Warning: OOC, gajeness, Silahkan baca.**

**Summary: Kehidupan para housemates di rumah Big Brother makin lama makin buruk. Jangan lupa saksikan terus kehidupan para housemates di rumah Big Bro. Dan siapakah sosok Big Bro yang sebenarnya? Intoduction Of The Housemates**

**Day 1: Intoduction Of The Housemates**

**Checl It Out!**

" Housemates, selamat datang di rumah saya." Sapa Big Bro –yang-belum-diketahui-sosoknya- ini lewat speaker luar binasa besar yang ada di rumah itu. Nampak seorang bocah lelaki beralis tebal melompat kaget karena sebuah benda kotak besar warna hitam (a.k.a speaker yang ber-kamuflase jadi kursi) yang dia duduki dapat bersuara sedemikian keras.

" Sekarang, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing- masing pada housemate yang lainnya. Dimulai dari yang duduk paling kanan." Lanjut suara gaib itu.

" Dari kanan mana? Dari kanan-nya kita, atau kanan-nya Big Bro?" pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki berkulit coklat bertampang pedo itu tak dijawab sama sekali. " Dih! Sombong banget. Masa' gue nanya dicuekin! Niat bikin acara nggak sih!" gerutu lelaki penuh passion itu.

" Housemates, kalian bisa mulai dari yang pake kacamata, dengan tahi lalat di dagunya. Silahkan."

" Gue?" Tanya orang yang ditunjuk Big Brother.

' Kok Big Bro bego sih?' batin salah satu housemate yang punya ahoge di kiri (kiri-nya kita, bukan kirinya dia) yang dari tadi ngomong 'kuso', 'yaro' dan lain- lain. 'Tadi katanya dimulai dari yang paling kanan. Tapi jelas- jelas orang berkacamata dengan tahi lalat itu duduk di tengah! Malah lebih pinteran Feli daripada orang yang ngaku Big Bro ini...'

"Nama gue Roderich Edelstein," kata orang yang ditunjuk Big Bro, "Kuliah di Universitas Musik elit di Austria. Hobi gue main musik, dengerin musik, makan musik, nyuci musik, nungguin musik, dan semua yang berkaitan dengan musik. Gue benci orang bacot dan berisik kayak salah satu housemate di sini yang albino itu. Lagi HTS sama seorang cewek fujoshi stadium 4 yang juga jadi housemate di sini." Kata Roederich. Belom apa- apa, aura berantem- beranteman telah memenuhi atmosfer di ruang tengah ini.

" Sekarang giliran gue, ya, ze! Kenalin, gue Gilbert Beilsmidth, Housemate paling awesome di sini, dan di seluruh dunia." Entah kenapa, rasanya orang albino ini punya hawa nge-rusuh yang mematikan. " Sesuai tampang gue yang awesome, hobi gue juga aweome, lho! Hobi gue ngerusuh dan gangguin orang. Terutama dia!" Katanya sambil nunjuk pala Roderich.

" Yang sopan dikit napa! Nggak pernah diajarin kalau nunjuk pala orang itu nggak sopan, ya? Obaka-san..." Gerutu Roderich.

" Tuh 'kan! Dia emang orang yang enak dikerjain! Gue punya burung kuning yang kawai, kiut, dan unyu- unyu. Tapi gue tinggal di rumah karena katanya Big Bro alergi sama burung." Katanya nyerocos nggak penting.

" Uph...bu-burung? Kok kuning? nggak normal, ya? Mana ada burung kawai. Semuanya ya kayak gitu!" Nampak seorang mbak- mbak nahan ketawa atas kalimat yang diucapkan Gilbert tadi. Sepertinya doi adalah fujohi yang dimaksud.

" Nape lu! Nggak suka sama burung gue? Lain kali lo harus ngerliat dia. Dia emang kiut, kok!" Katanya dengan semangat nyolot 45. "Gue punya adek yang jadi housemate di sini juga. Gue sayang banget sama dia." Entah sadar atau tidak, tiba- tiba pipi seorang housemate berbadan kekar mulai blushing.

" Ahem..." Sela si mbak Fujoshi membuat si albino naik darah.

" Ngape sih, lu! Sewot aje!" Balasnya.

" Kayaknya lo belom pernah kena ciuman maut dari frying pan gue, ya?" Katanya dengan senyum layaknya Youichi Hiruma di Eyeshield 12.

" Lu berani nantang gue! Ayo! Siapa takut!" Gilbert berdiri, singingkan lengan baju untuk negara. Masa yang akan datang kewajibanmulah. Menjadi tanggunganmu terhadap nu- ahem. Kita stop dulu nyanyi ' Bangun pemuda- pemudi'nya. Kembali ke Gilbert.

Baik, saudara- saudara. Sepertinya Gilbert kalah telak pada pertandingan kali ini! Belum apa- apa, mukanya udah bonyok duluan kayak apel yang jatoh dari rumah Author. Hebat sekali! Elizaveta menang melawan Gilbert! Nampaknya Gilbert kehilangan ke-'awesome'-an dan tak bisa berdiri kembali! Priiiit! Waktu habis! Elizaveta menang! Nampaknya wanita yang berhasil mengalahkan Ibu Kita Kartini dan Pangeran Diponegoro ini layak menjadi juara bertahan!

-Iklan-

Ada cewek yang lagi kencan makan bakso sama pacarnya. Dan entah karena baksonya masih panas atau abangnya yang salah kasih bumbu, bakso itu mental sampe kena mata pacarnya. Pacarnya jadi buta, dan si cewek mendonorkan matanya untuk sang pacar. Mengharukan. Tak ingin kisah ini terjadi pada anda dan pacar anda? Makanya minum Adem Sari biar bakso nggak loncat dari mulut anda!

Backsound diputar. Ada cewek Belgia dengan rambut pirang dan bando merah di kepalanya lagi naik sepeda ontel. Dia ngeliat ada buku jatoh di depannnya. Cewek itu ngambil bukunya, dan mengayuh sepedanya dan terus mundur. Sampai akhirnya si cewek nabrak seorang cowok jabrik di belakangnya. Ternyata si cowok adalah pemilik buku yang jatoh tadi, sekaligus cowok yang ditaksir si cewek. Si cewek ngasih bukunya dengan malu- malu, dan sebagai balasannya, si cowok ngasilh botol Pocari Sweet kosong karena udah nabrak dia tadi.

-Iklan selesai-

" Gue Elizaveta Hedervary, kuliah semester 2 di Hungary. Seperti yang ada pada tayangan tadi, gue emang fujoshi dan gue selalu berburu foto incest dimana pun dan kapan pun. Segitu aja, deh. Makasih..." Kata mbak itu sambil ngelap frying pan-nya dari darah Gilbert yang mengotori.

" Gue Ludwig. Cuma Ludwig." Sambung cowok sixpack yang selalu minum beer dan rajin ke pos yandu. " Gue baru lulus kuliah di Berlin. Hobi gue makan wurst dan minum.. ng... mi, minum... minum beer. Gue nggak suka orang yang bacot. Udah itu aja."

" Perkenalanmu singkat banget, ve~" comment temennya.

" Oh iya. Satu lagi." Sambung Ludwig dengan suara beratnya. " Kalau mau badan kayak gue, jangan lupa minum beer dan mengasuh anjing. Siapa tahu badan anda bisa berubah jadi kayak Larry si penjaga pantai." Bagi adik- adik yang berbahagia, harap agar **tidak mengikuti** nasihat dari pak Germany yang rajin menabung ini.

" Oi, West! Kok nggak bilang- bilang kalo lu adalah adek gue?" Si Albino nimbrung lagi.

" Ah, lupa. Dia kakakku. Walau aku tak mengakuinya."

" APAAAAA!"

Skip di bagian Germancest yang ini.

"Aku Feliciano Vargas dari Italy. Aku selalu bawa indomie biar nggak usah repot- repot ke Belanda untuk nyari indomie. Selain Indomie, makan yang paling aku suka adalah pasta. Hobi aku makan pasta, bikin pasta, dengerin pasta, dan bagi- bagi pasta ke anak yatim dan orang- orang yang tidak mampu. Aku punya kakak yang jadi housemate di sini juga. Dia tsundere banget, lho, ve!" katanya panjang kali lebar dibagi dua sama dengan luas lingkaran.

" Urusai, baka outouto!" Penyakit tsundere-nya kambuh.

" Ih, Roma-chan imut deh..."Kata si cowok passionate sambil nyubit pipi Romano.

" Urusai!"

" A-Ano... minna-san, jangan beramtem disini. Kita kan masuk tv terus..." Lerai pemuda Asia timur dengan rambut hitamnya.

" Kiku, sekarang giliran lo memperkenalkan diri.."

" Gue Kiku Honda, mahasiswa dari Tokyo. Gue suka sesuatu yang baru, gue suka semua yang fashionable, gue suka makanan barat, dan suatu hari nanti rambut item gue bakalan berubah jadi pirang. Dan kalo nggak salah, penjelasan ini ada di lyric-nya Osoreirumasu Sumimasen, lagu gue sendiri. Buat yang pengen tahu lebih banyak tentang gue, silahkan beli 'Character CD Japan' yang original di toko kaset terdekat. Beli yang original, brantas korupsi (?)! O, iya. Karena masih promo, yang beli CD itu dapet bonus fiigma ecchi yang 'euh' banget, lho! Cepetan beli, persediaan terbatas!" Jelasnya. Aduh, Nak Kiku... kenapa lo jadi OOC super gini, sih...

Buat yang nge-fans sama Kiku, harap jangan ill feel Cuma karena baca fict ini. Kalo saya sih, cinta mati sama Iggy~ #curcol

" Sepertinya kalian melupakan negara adikuasa ini." Kata pemuda blonde dengan mata birunya yang ditutupi kacamata texas, dengan aura anehnya. Sekali lagi, ini bukan 'aura membunuh', tapi hanya 'aura aneh'.

' Yang dilupakan itu gue...' Batin pemuda yang mirip dengan Hero narsis, tapi sosoknya entah ada dimana. Mungkin udah takdir buat orang itu. Karena author sendiri nggak tau ini siapa. Author aja nggak inget, apalagi big bro dan housemate lain kan?

" Siape lo?"

"Gue Matthew..." Bahkan dia juga dilupakan oleh peliharaannya sendiri.

" Ok, kenalin. Gue Alfred , Hero nomer satu di dunia. Gue lupa gue kuliah atau udah kerja. Yang jelas seinget gue, gue sering ketemu sama Om Bama. Kalo Om Bama lagi nonton acara ini, sampaikan salam dari gue untuk istri Om Bama, ya. Bilangin ke dia. Kalo udah berhasil menangin ini rumah, gue pasti nikahin dia! Hahahahaha!" Alfred ketawa ala Hero norak kebanggaan negaranya. "Satu lagi. Gue nggak bisa hidup tanpa hamburger. Burger temannya cola. Tapi, kalo dibandingin Burger dan cola, aku lebih mencintai Iggy." Kata supermarket HERO dengan pipi nge- blushing gimana gitu.

" Bloody hell!" Ujar si tampan, si ganteng, si sexy, si ikemen beralis tebal yang mampu mengalihkan dunia author.

" Maaf, Alfred." Tergur Big bro. " Ini adalah reality show Big Brother Hetalia bersama merpati, bukan Terhoek- hoek bersama pandanya China dan Mandala Airlanes."

"Yah, gue kan Cuma mau ngomong aja. Kali Iggy bisa berubah pikiran.."

" O, tidak bisa." Kata om- om jengotan gaya Sule mode: on. " Arthur pasti jatuh ke tangan abang~" Katanya sambil nyebar- nyebarin mawar merah di lantai rumah Big Bro. Mampus tu orang kalo disuruh nge-pel sama big bro!

" Shut up, bloody frog!"

" Housemates. Kalian 'kan baru aja masuk ke rumah saya. Awas aja kalo rumah ini sampe ancur sebelum ada yang menang. Yah, sejujurnya sih saya sendiri juga nggak rela nyerahin rumah saya sebagai hadiah reality show gini." Big Brocurcol. Housemates mendengarkan dengan khidmat layaknya upacara kemerdekaan Indonesia.

" Kalo gitu, kenapa kita nggak demo ke Tron TV aja?" usul Elizaveta sama sekali nggak membantu.

" Nggak ah. Ntar reputasi saya jadi jelek." Jawab Big Bro. " Yaudah, ayo lanjutin perkenalannya."

" Ok, deh. Gue Arthur Kirkland, dari London. Alis gue emang tebel dari sononye, gue bisa nyantet orang pake boneka voodoo sewa-an dari situs Jigoku Shoujo. Gue suka masak dan makan scone, walau walhasil malah dapur konslet dan oven kebakaran. Gue punya adek rese dan nyebelin, dan seiring waktu berjalan, kalian pasti tausiapa adek yang saya maksud. Udah itu aja. Kalo durasi-nya kelamaan, bisa- bisa program office box Tron TV nggak ditayangin."

" Iggy~ Kamu kok jadi jahat sih, sama abang~" Om- om itu meluk Arthur dari belakang, membuat alisnya memanjang tiba- tiba kayak iklan shampo X yang bekerja sama dengan Franceska Fusco dari Prancis. Just kidding, man. Maksudnya, Iggy langsung merinding, dan si supermarket ngirim death glare ke om ini.

" Francis, menjauhlah dari Iggy gue." Kata Alfred dengan suara rupawan di iklan HEXOX.

" Apa urusan lo? Hero norak kayak lo sih, nggak berkutik melawan kekuatan cinta kami berdua~" Katanya sambil menebarkan mawar lagi, "Ya 'kan, Iggy?" Kali ini sang 'kodok berdarah' mengedipkan matanya.

" Lepasin gue, gitt! Gue santet lu!" protes si uke..

" Housemates. Diharap agar kalian tak merusak rumah saya. Saya nggak mau rumah saya jadi tempat berbuat maksiat. Lanjutkan perkenalannya."

" Gue Francis Bonnefoy, gue suka sesuatu yang berbau ecchi, dan minum wain. Wain itu enak, lho! Gue adalah orang yang kuat adu bacot, pukul- pukulan, diem- dieman, tapi nggak kuat masak- masakan. Gue bawa satu koper penuh yang isinya bunga mawar. Orang- orang biasa curhat tentang masalah mereka ke gue, dengan cara ketik REG (spasi) CINTA (spasi) masalah anda, kirimkan ke 9210. Dijamin, masalah kamu sama si doi jadi makin parah!" Sekian perkenalan nggak mutu ini. Yang jelassemuanya pasti tahu bahwa ini adalah Francis Bonnefoy dari France. Udah. Itu aja.

" Kenapa pasangan threesome FrUSUK ini brantem terus, sih, aru...?" Kata mas- mas bertampang muda-sebenernya-udah-bangkotan- yang rambutnya dikuncir. " O, iya. Gue Wang Yao, baru tamat kuliah di Shang Hai. Gue cinta panda, karna panda itu moe, shota, dan matanya item kayak gue." JelasYao baru sebagian.

" Elu baru tamat kuliah, da? Padahal umur lo kan udah 400-an! Berarti kau ini **idiot + goblok **ya, da?" Tanya 'pemuda-raksasa-berhidung-super-deluxe' dengan santainya. Dengan menekanan ultra pada kata yang di-bold.

" Nggak gitu juga! Lo yang bego! Di anime-nya bang Hidekaz gue tetep masih muda, **idiot**!" Kata akang Yao nggak kalah nyolot dengan penekanan di kata 'idiot'nya.

" Ahem!" Big bro batuk. Mungkin persediaan obat 'Menolak Angin' di rumahnya habis. " Barusan nyebut- nyebut Hidekaz, ya?" tanya suara itu.

" Iye. Ngape, bang?" balas Yao.

" Nggak apa- apa. Lanjutkan!"

" Hobi gue minum teh. Gue benci sama orang raksasa." Tambah Yao.

" Maksudmu aku ya, da?"

" Ah, nggak. Gue nggak bilang gitu. Cuma perasaan lo aja kali." Jawab Yao berbohong 100 persen. "Gue ke sini buat cari duit untuk kelangsungan hidup adek-adek gue. Gue sini bawa sesuatu, lho!" Yao mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kopernya. " Tadaaa!" soraknya gembira. Keluarlah boneka-entah-apa-namanya yang sepertinya sangat dibanggakan pemuda China ini. "Ini bukan Hello Kitty, aru! Tapi ini Shinatty, aru! Itu lho, yang **KATANYA **ngerebut pasangan duetnya Syeh Rini."

" ooooh..." seru housemate, big bro, dan seluruh crew Tron TV.

" Baiklah pemirsa, kehidupan para housemate makin lama makin bermasalah. Belum semua housemate diperkenalkan di chapter ini. Di chapter selanjutnya akan ada 4 orang housemates yang diperkenalkan. Anda penasaran dengan sosok Big Brother? Tetap baca fict nista ini!" Kata dark 130998 a.k.a saya sebagai author dan host di acara ini. ( Bergaya kayak Serah Sechtan).

'Kok 4 orang? Harusnya 'kan 5 orang. Pasti aku dilupakan lagi...' batin seseorang. Mungkinkah yang ngomong adalah seekor beruang yang ngambang sendiri itu?

" Sampai jumpa di chapter depan." Lanjut si host.

**Chapter 1  
>-Tsuzuku-<strong>

**Veeee~**

**Ini fict parody/ humor pertama yang saya updet. Biasanya nggak berani, soalnya takut garing. Dan tahukah anda kenapa chapter 1 saya stop sampe di sini? Kalo kepanjangan, takutnya readers pada muntah semua karena kadar ke-nista-an yang tinggi. Banyak produk & tokoh lain yang saya masukan ke fict ini. Tapi mereka semua bukan punya saya. **

**Di chapter selanjutnya readers boleh memilih housemates yang akan di- deportasi lewat riview. Penasaran dengan sosok Big Bro yang sebenarnya? Makanya baca terus kelanjutan fict-nya jika anda masih hidup. Buat yang belom bisa baca, hendaknya anda belajar baca dulu biar bisa ngerti fict nista ini. Mohon riview-nya~**

**Ivan: Kok Aku nggak diperkenalkan di chapter ini, da?**

**Dark: umm... i, itu...**

**Ivan: Aku kan termasuk world 8, da. Jangan- jangan aku bukan karakter penting di fict ini, ya? *nyiapin pipa**

**Dark: Bukan gitu, mbah... ta,tapi...**

**Ivan: Kenapa, da..? *ngeluarin death glare + kolkolkol**

**Dark: *mati dengan mulut berbusa**

**Hint chapter 2:**

**Big Bro ngasih tau aturan- aturan yang berlaku. **

**Ada beberapa housemates yang langsung di- diskualifikasi karena nggak memenuhi syarat**

**-dark 130898**


End file.
